4:5 When you wish upon a star: Dempsey & Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Dempsey & Makepeace are separated by the Atlantic. Will their feelings remain hidden or will their heart desires come to them? Will fate be kind and bring to them the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing as she promises to if you wish upon a star?
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Makepeace felt as if she'd been in a barrel that had plunged over the huge drop of the Victoria Falls. The barrel had smashed to pieces and she'd feared she was drowning. As a realisation dawned that she was in fact still alive and had survived the traumatic fall DS Makepeace decided there must be some hope for life and some hope for 'everything else'. As she gazed up to where she had plummeted from she knew she wanted to be back up at the top.

Back at SI10 everyone expected Harry to miss Dempsey so they thought nothing much of her withdrawn state.

Dempsey rang the office after a couple of days saying he expected to be on call for the rest of the trial which could be 6 weeks or more. He asked if Harry was there but she waved a 'no' and Spikings shrugged his shoulders and passed that she was out of the office. 'Six weeks! Six months' thought Harry 'It made no difference ~ she would have to get on with her life and see if they could work together if he came back' ~ on that score she seemed to be the only one who doubted it.

Dempsey had left his contact number on Harry's answering machine and after a 5 days when he hadn't from her heard he rang again.

This time he chose a time when he knew she would be in. "Hi ya honey."

"Dempsey do you know what time it is"

"Oh I'd say about 4 in the morning"

"Then why are you ringing me?"

"May be because I'm missing you and" he paused "you've not phoned me"

"Should I want to?"

"We kinda didn't get to say good bye"

"I'm not very good at those I thought you may have realised that. Look Dempsey it's four in the morning and I was asleep"

"Ok I get the message, bye - oh Harry you listened to that song I told you?"

"Not yet"

"You should" he put the phone down 'but I have no idea which record you mean' she thought.

Over the next two weeks Dempsey rang SI10 twice more but missed Harry. She was glad. Whenever she was driving in her car she put the radio on - they never seemed to play this song he had mentioned 'time to think things over' was all she could remember: The most classic dumping line of all time – and as Dempsey had so deftly pointed out 'it ain't a date unless you've been asked' so technically she hadn't even been dumped!

Harry sat on a stool in Stringfellows nightclub nursing a flute of champagne. She had taken just one sip – the bitter taste it invoked was out of her control. She watched everyone else dance, laugh and fawn over each other; yet another tear rose and threatened to overflow her brimming eyes. All she could picture was Dempsey, jacket sleeves pushed up, turning to her at the bar and despite all her will power and wishing she couldn't make him appear there tonight. For well over an hour she didn't move, just pushed herself backwards into the wall in an attempt to fade into non existance. Michael spotted her and came and sat next to her.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Nothing"

"That's not true"

"Nothing that anyone wants to bother with"

"I do" he insisted

"Michael go and enjoy yourself; I'm sorry I came, I'll get a taxi home" Harry made to stand in order to leave

Michael pulled her back down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. Feeling the protective wrap of a strong arm set Harry off into floods of tears. "So that's the response of nothing is it?" Michael whispered.

Harry tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes but they still fell.

"This has to be about Jim" he ventured

"It doesn't have to"

"Well tell me it isn't then" Harry remained silent "You two've not split have you?" Michael asked

"We weren't together to split" such facts tore Harry apart

"You were very much together at that concert at the Kenwood Bowl"

"We weren't officially together" was all she could say

"Well you were the two most in love lovers that I saw that day"

"Michael you don't think it was just..." she paused "one sided?"

"Harry I was so jealous of Jim"

"Michael you're gay" a tiny smile flickered at the corner of Harry's mouth at Michaels comment

"Shush! watching you two together – gosh if I could have been in there with you – you never know it might have turned me"

"No it wouldn't" that smile emerged for a fleeting moment across Harrys face

"Ok may be not" Michael admitted "but I was so jealous of the closeness between the two of you; god you both touched and stroked each other and Oooo Harry I wanted you to feed me like that for god's sake"

The music played and they both watched the crowds for a few minutes

"Michael?"

"Ask away Harry"

"Why would he want time to think things over?"

"I don't know honey" Michael squeezed her shoulders "– may be he got scared of the big step"

"What big step? Dating isn't a big step"

"Yeh but Harry when you get to our age guys don't tend to go in for dating without thinking where it might go. You want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head

"Well anytime Harry, I'm always here and..." he looked at her eyes still shining with the excess tears and dared to wipe one away that had made it's way onto her cheek "don't give up yet – if he has a bit of space it might help him make the right decision."

Harry nodded and prayed for it to come true

"I'll call you a taxi" Michael offered. As they stood on the street waiting for the taxi Harry was silent, Michael decided to see her to her door. Harry turned her key in the lock then turned to him "Thank you" she murmured  
"Remember, love never gives up" Michael kissed her cheek and returned to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Just over three weeks into the enforced separation Harry was still not sleeping; she remained confused ~ how come they had nearly slept together or even may be had? She had thought back a lot: she could remember him choosing and singing to her 'I've got you under my skin'; there was the note 'I love an English rose' – she had taken it to mean her. Why call her 'his princess' and kiss her if she wasn't his? He was definitely hot and sexy on the beach so why later that night did he dump her? She hadn't even had time to do anything wrong – may be that was it – there was something she hadn't done - if there was something she should have done, she had no idea! May be he really had just gotten scared at the last moment?

With all these thoughts constantly charging around her mind Harry found herself driving around somewhat aimlessly just because she didn't want to go home. Realising she was near Dempsey's flat Harry parked outside and like so often when he had broken into her house she broke easily and effortlessly into his. She looked around and found that the fridge hadn't been emptied or the bins cleared. The remains of a takeaway – Chinese Szechwan Beef, Prawn Balls, Special fried rice – she could list his favourites… were going mouldly in the bin. She even smiled at the irony of out of date food – a rare time when Dempsey had food in the fridge and he didn't come back!

Harry cleaned and tidied rather like a widow sorting her dead husband's possessions recalling times of drinking wine, watching a TV film, sharing a take-a-way: times when they were best friends together. But the best friend had gotten muddled up with lover and the whole thing had gone pear shaped – what now for the friendship – she feared it was ruined. It always came back to the question – why did he change his mind? Why did he need a little time to think things over?  
She flaked down on the sofa and pressed play on the stereo. It started 'Gotta take a little time. . .' she froze and listened to the words. As it finished Harry re wound it and listened again

'_I want to know what love is,  
I want you to show me.  
I want to feel what love is,  
I know you can show me.'_

She started to sob out of despair and rewound it time and time again. After nearly two hours she went and lay on his bed and whispering 'bloody Lieutenant James Dempsey all I wanted was to show you that I love you' into the pillow she fell asleep. When Harry woke she was stiff, cold, thirsty and hungry and so made her way home and tried to work out what was going on. She looked up Dempsey's phone number and dialled it; the answering machine cut in, she hung up, it was too complicated.

The next day at work Harry couldn't concentrate at all; she flitted from one task to another and lost the plot line in the briefing. After failing to do anything like a days work she stuck at her desk, still not working to any level of satisfaction.

"Isn't it time you were gone?" Spikings had noticed that Makepeace seemed to stay late in the office far too often since Dempsey had returned to New York .

"I've been going through those court papers"

"Sergeant, it's late and you should be at home"

"It's only just getting dark Sir"

"That's because its summer, now would you please go home"

Makepeace picked up her bag and left. As she unlocked her car she looked up to the sky. She hated the fact that London had so much light pollution, back in the Irish countryside you could see the Milky Way; here you were lucky to see the major constellations. At least she could see the plough and the North Star. She stood looking up at them, as her eyes adjusted she found Cassiopeia. She thought of Dempsey, but thinking of him seemed to hurt her, she could feel an ache in her heart that she had never known was possible. She remembered those song words so well now 'It looks like love has finally found me' - she feared that she had finally lost her love.

"I wish you knew that I loved you James Dempsey" she breathed and as she looked at the stars some more she added "I wish I knew for sure that you loved me James Dempsey" She stood there gazing upwards.

Spikings came out to his car.

"Sergeant why the hell are you still here?" He walked over to her; she didn't move or acknowledge him. "Sergeant… Makepeace… Harry…" - he tentatively touched her shoulder and finally she twitched. "You can see the same stars from New York" she told Spikings, her voice was distant, half as if she wasn't there.

Spikings coughed a little. "Um when you came back after your 'resignation' you and Dempsey…" Harry looked at him bemused, Spikings continued "You and Dempsey did you …err… talk …err… about things." Harry stopped looking up and turned to Spikings, "you mean did we talk about why I resigned?"

"Yes"

"No"

Spikings stroked his head "What is it with you two?"

"It's hard to talk"

"It's harder to stand here looking at the stars and wonder", he paused and looked fatherly; "Does Dempsey know how you feel?"

"Do you Sir"

"Yes"

"Well shouldn't he then?"

"I don't think Dempsey is..." he paused wondering what to say "...so confident in this situation. He cares very much you know."

"No I don't know, that's just the point"

"Well then my girl I think you are just as blind as he."

"Sir why did you send Fry to Ireland?"

"The court summons came, and I thought you could both use a little time. Rather than call Dempsey back I told Fry to keep tabs on him so I could fly him out when necessary" He paused "Was it worth it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Fry was…" there was no point in explaining "Sir…" she felt helpless "I'm frightened I may have lost him"

"You have spoken to him?" clarified Spikings

"No"

Spikings groaned "So what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Harry asked naively

"Sergeant the person you care about most is on the other side of the world, how are you going to ensure he comes back?"

"I wasn't, I was going to wait and see if he did" she looked at Spikings "I can't force him to come back to London"

"Bloody Hell Harry! God damn it I don't believe that I am standing here giving you two advice - the Dempsey I know will assume you don't care…" Spikings knew instinctively that Dempsey wouldn't force himself back if he didn't think Harry wanted him - 'why' he wondered 'was he forced to rectify the love life of his team - surely that was never in the job description' He sighed and taking a deep breathe, rose to full stature: "Sergeant you have done so much overtime you are due a week off in lieu. I want you to take the first flight you can get to New York tomorrow and don't bother coming back until you, and he, have finally had that conversation etc." Spikings dropped his voice, and head as he said etc.

He turned away to his car

"Sir"

He faced Harry

"Thank you"

"Well just make sure it happens Sergeant"


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia Dempsey had taken a phone call just as she was about to go to bed the previous evening, a very nervous sounding girl had introduced herself as Sergeant Harriet Makepeace and asked if it would possible for her to come and see Lieutenant Dempsey. Sophia thought it strange that anyone felt as if they needed permission to see anyone. "Sure" she had replied. He's up in the court everyday, but why don't I call him and you speak to him and sort it now?"

"No! I need to book a flight first" Harry really felt as if she was searching for a foothold.

"A flight?" Sophia sounded confused

"From the UK"

Sophia's mind chugged a little – "Harriet" she thought out loud "are you Harry?"

"Dempsey's Partner in England" Harry confirmed

"Then get you butt on a plane, and be here my girl" Sophia stopped, she thought that would probably sound far too harsh and not at all how she meant it. She started again "You know my dear he's really missing you, you must come and stay here"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly" Harry's heart sunk, she really didn't feel able to cope with family, it was a big enough deal getting herself out there and speaking to Dempsey. "I can book a hotel, that's easy" Harry tried to sound bright

"My dear you are not coming to New York from England to stay in a hotel" Sophia thought she sounded harsh again so paused. The trouble was she was desperate for this lass to come, she had been delighted to see Jimmy again, he looked well and fit but as the days had gone on he had stopped going out with his friends from the NYPD as much and taken to sitting at night watching the stars. When she had asked him what was the matter at first he had been evasive and denied anything but at the end of last week she had gone and sat next to him...

...Dempsey had been fine until he'd phoned Harry. There was a severe frustration and regret regarding how he was plucked away from his intimate time with Harry, but he had assumed it would come round again in due course. He had dreamed every night of her; in most dreams she ran towards him laughing and splashing the waves, always wearing his vest that always clung to her figure; sometimes in his dream she had flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. There had been weirder dreams like the one where the two of them dancing nuzzled into each other, the music playing in the middle of the SI10 office.  
It had been great to see friends and family and knowing that Harry was waiting for him back home he'd jumped in deep with all the catching up, drinking into the small hours laughing and living. Then he'd made that phone call to Harry and she'd been so cold, alright he had to admit it was the middle of the night, but why did she say she wasn't any good at goodbyes? Was she dumping him? Was that why she hadn't rang him?

The small nagging fear started, like a small hard nut in the centre of his being, but it grew daily and Dempsey found himself more and more fearing a life without Harry.

The court case provided a distraction during the day but the nights were long, too long and too empty. He tried to fill them with happy memories of theatres, restaurants, champagne but instead dread and anxiety made him fret about Harry and her reasons for not phoning. He spent many hours considering his and their future; contemplating the rights and wrongs about returning to England. Was it selfish to go back to SI10 if she didn't want him there? Should he just stay back here, should he phone his mate in the LAPD Harry Bosch? It was on such a night as he weighed all these things yet again in his mind that his Mother had joined him outside.

As she sat in the silence, Sophia Dempsey had wondered at the problems of being a mother, it seemed there never came a time you didn't worry about your children. Her silence was long enough for Dempsey to speak. He continued to look at the stars, "You see the same stars in London Mum", he thought a little and he smiled, "You can see the Milky Way in Ireland" he fell silent again and Sophia realised it was best to say nothing. She noticed a tear fall down her grown son's cheek. "I miss her so much mum"

"Have you told her that?" she asked

"I thought" he stopped a moment "I thought she'd fallen in love with me like I have with her…… She wanted us to date, I know she did…. Well I thought I knew she did."

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and continued to sit with him, Dempsey continued to speak out intermittently "she was perfect; ...well perfect to me and for me ...it's been over two weeks and she still hasn't talked to me…... Why has she changed her mind mum, why?"

Dempsey leaned forward and buried his head in his hands for a while then as he straightened back up he turned to his mother "You know I wish I'd shot Coltrane – at least then I'd be in prison for a reason; this way I'm suffering a life sentence and I don't even know what crime I've committed – only that I lost my heart in London."

Sophia sat with him for sometime mulling his dilemma in her mind, feeling his pain in her own heart. "Jimmy you need to go back to London, find your heart and give it to her"

"I wouldn't force anything on her… if you love someone you want them to be happy and I do want Harry to be happy, to be happy for the rest of her life."

"What exactly did she tell you Jimmy?" Sophia waited then added "I don't mean to pry, you don't have to answer"

"She told me nothing mom"

"And you told her?"

"I never got the chance" he threw a stone with vehemence "God dam Coltrane"

Well that was a few days ago and since then she had had no idea what she could do and now here was Harry on the phone.

"Harriet my dear, I know that Jimmy will be over the moon (literally she thought) to see you, please accept our hospitality. Get whatever flight you can and just get a taxi straight from the airport to here, it doesn't matter what time of day or night", she paused again, "I think you're very much needed here".

Harry wondered what that meant, but promised to phone with her flight details. There was something warming about Sophia's voice that made her miss her mother she felt bereft of her at the moment. She decided she would forget the hotel stuff and accept Sophia's invitation.

Harry sat in the taxi, taking her from JFK to the address she had been given in Queens. She felt nervous; she had slept a little on the plane but mainly had tried to work out what she would say to Dempsey. How could she explain her feelings? She wanted to know how he felt, but Spikings seemed to think she would have to tell Dempsey first. Bloody Spikings, what did he know? She calmed down a little, he had always been her mentor in the police force, he was always astute, maybe therefore he was right. She let the skyline pass across her eyes, she barely noticed it was New York; her mind was back in Ireland.

The taxi stopped, she got out and blinked as she finally noticed that it was yellow! Well here she was, the taxi driver put her case down by her and took the payment. "Just keep the change" Harry's heart was beating so fast, her knees were literally knocking and she just needed to get up the steps. She stood there frozen and glued to the sidewalk as the taxi drove off, the door opened anyway and a tall, dark haired lady stood at the top of the steps.

"Harriet?" she checked

Harry was jolted into movement. She picked up her case and smiled in return to the warm friendly smile that awaited her. "Come in my dear" Sophia looked at the terrified tiny slim girl that stood before her. So this was Harry, this was the girl who had taken the totality of her sons heart. She hadn't known what she was going to do; she had kept her promise and said nothing to Jimmy. Now she knew it would be ok. She looked at Harry glancing around, trying to take everything in, feeling sick at the prospect of the unknown ahead; it all showed in her stance and on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave your bag there dear and come with me." Sophia invited Harry.

Harry put her case against the hallway wall and glanced around nervously; she took in no specific detail but got the impression of a warm busy home, slightly overcluttered maybe but all the more friendly for being so. It didn't meet or fail any expectation because she had none, her mind so preoccupied with Dempsey that she hadn't even considered what his home would be like. As she followed Dempsey's mother her stomach tightened into a hard knot; she tried to breathe deeply but to breathe at all was an achievement – the next few moments would tell her her future.

Sophia led Harry through the house to the back, she gestured to Harry to step outside. Sophia stopped in the doorway. Dempsey was sitting in his usual place, halfway down the steps, looking at the stars; Harry stood at the top step and as she saw Dempsey's silhouette her heart stopped.

Sophia spoke "Jim" there was no movement, "Jim" no recognition of her presence, "Jim! Jimmy!" her voice had gotten louder and firmer.

"Leave me here mum" Dempsey sounded a touch annoyed and Harry wondered if she had just done the totally wrong thing.

"Jimmy" Sophia sounded more conciliatory

"There's no moon tonight, you can see the stars a bit better" Dempsey let his feelings speak out. As soon as he had started to speak Sophia moved back in leaving Harry watching and listening.

"I can almost feel her here mom," he paused, Harry couldn't move or speak the plaintive voice was tearing her to pieces. "We looked at all those stars… I had her in my arms," Dempsey fell silent again, it was a silence he trusted his mother to share but not to fill with unwanted platitudes until another wave of torment built up "I'm missing her…Mom I don't know if I can keep bearing this pain"

Harry thought her heart was about to explode, she couldn't tell if it had started to beat again, an intense physical hurting ran down her whole body. Dempsey carried on looking at the stars, he didn't turn round. "Ma, you still there?"

Harry moved, taking a few uncertain steps not sure what she should be doing or saying; she had travelled 3500 miles and now there were just a few yards separating her from Dempsey and she didn't know how to cover them.

James heard the footsteps and took them to confirm his mothers' presence. The pain hit him again, a real ache all around his heart and his chest crushing him, almost stopping his breathing "I love her so much".

His cry reached Harry and instantaneously she started to move down the steps, it was a second, maybe two ~ she had no idea how she got there. Harry sat next to him on the step and slipped her hand into his; as their fingers intertwined Harry whispered "I'm here"

James turned in absolute disbelief. He could feel her touch and hear her voice but he assumed it was a hallucination born out of despair. His wide eyes took in the uncertainty written all over Harry's face and that, in a weird kind of fashion, helped him believe she was real. "Harry?"

"You don't mind…" Harry ventured "only I needed to explain… you see I finally heard that song"

"I thought I had totally messed things up, you seemed to be avoiding me and I didn't know why" Dempsey whispered as he put his other hand over their joined fingers and stroked Harry's hand softly.

"No, not you …. me, you see I thought that we were finished before we had even got started until I heard the tape but I came to put things right - if it's no too late"

Harry watched his hand and squeezed tightly playing the fingers of her right hand across his; their joined hands becoming the focus of both their gazes.

The warm summer night breeze gathered up the despair and anguish that had filled the air and as it blew away hope and anticipation settled in their place. A sense of a deep peace, and total oneness spread over the scene.

Neither could believe they had finally arrived at this moment; they stole secret glances at each other but still Harry and James did not move; words couldn't add anything. Their fingers intertwined represented everything at that moment as finally they felt the fusion of their hearts. Neither had ever known what it meant when songs sung two hearts became one; now they did.

At last a secret glance coincided and their eyes locked. James released his hands from Harry's and reached up to her face. His finger traced her fringe and he rubbed her earlobe between his thumb and finger. The wetness of his eyes shone in the light from the house behind them.

Feeling her own heart racing Harry mirrored his actions reaching up, touching his eyes, his lips - almost checking that they were real, that this was more than another dream or flight of imagination. She could feel the contours around his eyes, the warmth from his lips that moved to catch a finger tip between them for a mille second. James cupped her face in both of his hands and his gaze moved from the eyes fixed on him to her mouth and back. He noted the welcome smile of acceptance and the invitation of her lips and tongue moistening those lips ready.

"Harry" he breathed meaning to kiss her but the knowledge that she received and reciprocated his deep love meant he froze at the wonder of it all. He pulled back slightly to re confirm all he could see and sense. At the sight of the blue eyes gazing into his, then closing in anticipation he moved forward. His lips brushed hers - once, twice "Harry you're everything to me" he murmured as he kissed her lightly.

That his lips were connected to hers thrilled Harry, she had so dreamt of this moment and now it was here she found herself in a place of suspended belief but whilst her mind was still frozen in amazement her body started to enjoy the pleasure and reciprocate the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in towards her.

As Harry registered the gentleness, the soft tenderness of his kiss she pulled back away from him and looked into James' eyes. She touched his lips with her fingers, it was her turn. She recalled the pain in the brokenness of his heart earlier when he had spoken 'I love her so much'. Just the thought made her heart stop again, then she felt it pounding as she started to speak.  
"I love you so much James Dempsey" she told him as her fingers lightly traced his eyes, his nose, his lips. Her fingers paused as she watched him; Dempsey was almost paralysed with joy - all he had wished for was sitting here with him telling him that his heart's desire had come true.

She had said that she loved him, he let the words run around his head as he felt her caresses, as the grin emerged and broadened and finally reached from ear to ear he managed to speak "Harry, I don't want to be too indulgent but do you think you could say that again, only I just want to check that I'm awake"

Harry smiled a cheeky happy smile, "I Sergeant Makepeace love you Lieutenant Dempsey of the NYPD"

"Really"

"Really"

"Then let me show you how much I'm in love with you" he said as he pulled her back into him, letting a hand slide down to her waist to hold her close. This moment had finally come, he had dreamed of it, he had tried to plan it, and finally this was happening ~ now. He felt his heart skip beats, his mouth was dry, never would he forget this moment; he cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her again. Their tenderness with each other continued and then, as their kiss finished, Dempsey spun Harry around and she landed sitting in front on the step below him. Dempsey's fingers ran through her hair as he kissed her neck and drank her perfume and her shampoo. She smelt so very familiar, but so very very special. As his fingers teased her hair his heart raced as he was hit again by the emotion of the moment. He nuzzled into her neck; wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently back into him.

Harry felt the closeness of his body, his breath and his peace; she wrapped her hands around his ensuring he couldn't let go of her – although now that they both knew for certain what the other felt there was no fear.

Time slipped by as they simply enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and the unity of their minds and souls. Sophia appeared at the back door, as she watched she felt her own sense of relief, happiness and thankfulness. She waited a few moments before breaking the magic spell "You two should move now" she said, "you will catch cold, and your bodies will be stiff". She looked at them both as they turned to her, "Harry, - you don't mind if I call you Harry?"

"No, no, please do" Harry stood up; she made her way back to the top of the steps.

"I've put your case upstairs, and now Aunty Joan has just had a bad fall and I need to go over there and sit with her tonight. I will be back tomorrow lunch time"

Dempsey joined them "Mum…"

"The taxi's waiting… I don't want the charge to run up, I'll be back tomorrow" and with that she left.

Harry looked at James "Aunty Joan?" she asked

Never heard of her" Dempsey grinned

"I like your mum"

Harry and James were left standing, arms wrapped around each other's waist. James turned Harry into himself holding her round her waist with both arms he looked into her eyes. Harry looked to James for his lead, but his eyes were just resting on her as he took in all the beauty standing before him. The softness of his eyes was familiar

"You've loved me for a long time" she whispered suddenly realising for how long she had misread him.

He brushed her hair back from her face "I have"

He traced her face, her cheek, her hair; Harry's eyes welled up again

"I've loved you too" she whispered "for such a long time"

He watched a tear break over the rim of her lid and run onto her cheek. He caught it in his kiss but the action only provoked a greater emotion in Harry. James caught a tear on her other cheek then as they ran too fast he kissed her nose, cupping her face in one hand and brushing her hair with the other

"Hey don't cry princess"

"Your princess?" she questioned, not uncertain but wanting to take them back to Ireland. Her arms reached around his neck and she looked back into his eyes that were smiling all on their own.

"My princess" he confirmed and her hands ran up through his hair as she pulled him into her soft kiss.

They delighted in the softness of each other's lips, the taste of one another. Their kissing was so very tender, he kissed her neck, her ear; she caressed his nose, his eyes then found the nectar of his mouth again. She smiled from ear to ear, never had she been so in love. Eventually Dempsey broke away "Actually princess I'm kinda chilled to the bone. Let's go inside" He led the way with his arm around her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does your mother keep food in her fridge?" Harry asked suddenly aware of the gnawing hunger in her stomach

"What do you think?" Dempsey released his arm from her shoulder and led her back through the house.

"Well I imagine she would, unlike you…"

"Well I don't need food in the fridge – I buy it out"

"Don't remind me"

"You want something to eat?"

"I couldn't eat on the plane, too nervous"

"Come this way," Dempsey went into the kitchen. "Why don't you take a look around, sort some of your stuff, I'll cook us some pasta and salad."

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's being back home, ma's influence" he grinned.

Harry wandered upstairs, she found the bathroom, and what was obviously Sophia's bedroom. She opened another door and saw her bag, she looked around, this was where Dempsey was sleeping; his shirt was over the chair, his gun lying on the bedside. There was a small note on her case 'I thought this was where you belonged, the other spare bed is made up for you if you prefer'

Harry looked at the handwriting, round and secure, she had signed the note Sophia and added a small x with a PS I'm so glad you came.

Harry smiled and slipped the note inside her case. She looked around the room again; there was a photo of her and James taken at the at the wedding of Sammy Powell's daughter. 'For us' he had said, she had never known he had actually chased up the photographer to get the photo. It stood on the dressing table. She went over and picked up a tie that was lying randomly near it. She held it; she had never felt so complete or content in her life.

"Harry" She heard Dempsey's call. She made her way back downstairs; Dempsey had opened a bottle of wine, laid the table for two and found a candle to light.

As they ate Harry asked about the trial, Dempsey said he wasn't needed in court for a few days. He usually went whether he was needed or not, but he had phoned Sam and told him he wouldn't be around until Tuesday. Dempsey had a few concerns about the trial, and it's consequences but now was not the time to share them. He watched Harry's eyes, occasionally the lids dropped and each time she lifted them and smiled. Dempsey pulled his chair closer to her "Here Tinkerbelle" he said as he put some pasta on a fork and fed her.

Harry opened her mouth and closed it around the fork. "It's good" she acknowledged

"I still can't believe you're here" Dempsey reached out and brushed her fringe away

"You are glad" Harry checked somewhat nervously

"Glad – I'm over the moon." Dempsey held onto her arms "I might be black and blue in the morning" he added. Harry looked at him with a slight frown "from pinching myself" Dempsey explained.

Harry twisted herself out from his hold and stroked his arm, "don't do that" she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him; this kiss went a bit deeper as they explored the space that lay beyond their teeth.

When they broke apart they were grinning and stayed holding hands

"I tell you what" James laughed "every time I think I can't believe you're here we'll do that again"

Harry giggled, Dempsey thought she looked so beautiful and that giggle sounded sexy. He picked up a piece of half melted mozzarella cheese and popped it into her mouth.

Her lips closed deliberately around his finger and thumb, the stringy cheese leaving a couple of trails which she rescued with her left hand. Their eyes met and held. He pulled his finger out and took the excess strings of cheese off her hand.

"I meant it" she smirked, "every time we've played this game I've meant it"

"Now you tell me!" James teased as she opened her mouth invitingly and he wound the strings and fed her again. As she teased his finger in her closed mouth with her teeth, eating the last of the cheese Dempsey murmured "It's a kinda messy"

Her pulse racing, adrenaline pumping fast Harry picked up an olive and fed James, running her retreating finger around his lips. Dempsey felt a burning rise from within and now their kiss was deep and their tongues talking in their own language about what would follow.

Dempsey's hands followed her back down and ran against the curve of her breasts and Harry pushed herself forward into his chest.

"Let's have a seat over here" Dempsey led Harry to the sofa.

But the brief break meant that the tiredness that was threatening to overtake Harry found its hold and despite the thrill rising within she struggled and a yawn crept out.

"You're too tired?" he said

"I'm sorry I'm exhausted" she replied, the adrenaline unable to defeat the tiredness from 48 hours with so little sleep.

"Well then let's sleep princess" Dempsey suggested with a soft voice

"Your mother put my bag in your room"

"Is that OK?"

"I thought it was really nice"

Dempsey took her hand and turning off the lights downstairs led her up to his room.

"James..." Harry sounded unsure, she honestly felt so exhausted from both the flight and the emotion of the evening.

Dempsey looked at her; he loved this woman so much. He had felt wave after wave of emotion flood out from his heart "Harry would you sleep in my arms tonight, and let me wake you in the morning?"

"Really? ...you don't mind"

"I'd never rush you Harry"

"It's not that" she protested mildly, too tired to say more

"I promise I'll wake you in the morning"

In the bedroom Harry let James unbutton her blouse, he kept it very slow and gentle and she pulled his t- shirt over his head. Harry undressed in front of him and as she finished undressing Dempsey spoke "Am I allowed to say how perfect your body is now?" Harry slipped naked under the duvet and he followed her lead, pulling her to lie with her head on his chest, "You are" she replied as her arm encompassed his chest. "Goodnight my princess" he said as he kissed her forehead and turned out the light. Harry smiled and fell asleep instantly. Dempsey lay just feeling her lying there with him; as the warmth of her body transferred to him, as her skin touched his he felt a tear leak out of his eye and run down his cheek. Happiness and incredulity, contentment and disbelief that at last his dream was playing out in real life all mixed around his mind before he too slept properly for the first time since that disheartening phone call to London at 4am several weeks ago.

Dempsey turned over and wondered what was stopping the sheet from following him. He opened his eyes and on seeing Harry asleep in his bed his face exploded into one huge grin. Instantly his mind was flooded with the events and words of the previous evening and the whole of his being warmed. At first he contented himself to look at her lying with her golden hair spread against the pillow. He contemplated her beauty, all the time waves of joy rising ever stronger surging out of his heart and after a time he couldn't resist touching her face.

"Your eyes are so lovely, your face so pretty" he breathed as his ran his finger back over those contours with the lightest of touches – he didn't want to wake her yet.

He wriggled himself right up close to her again, and pulled the sheet up over her shoulder, and with his fingers straightened her hair "Sleep all you need my beauty" he whispered.

The sun was well risen the next time Dempsey woke and this time he leaned over Harry and kissed her. She woke and the whole of yesterday flashed back. She opened her eyes, looked at Dempsey, felt his hand caressing her body; running down her side exploring her waist, then around her hips and up to the curve under her breast. She grinned wickedly. "Bloody Fry isn't here is he?" She pulled James towards her and kissed him, unlike last night this was hard and deep.

As his hands explored the contours of her body James revelled in the joy of the many curves he could feel. Harry rolled him over onto his back and sitting astride him looked down into his burning eyes she leaned over him, keeping herself just too far away for him to reach out and touch her; then as she came closer she giggled "You're under arrest"

He pulled her back down and their kissing, rolling, teasing and caressing continued. When James felt Harry hold him for the first time he almost fainted with desire and delight. At the point of union Dempsey slowed the pace right down, showing how gentle he wanted to be with her. The frenzy grew stronger again and finally they made love and took great pleasure in each other.

As they lay back resting in each other's arms James noticed Harry's eyes moist and shining, he ran his finger around them and down her cheek, tracing a line where he feared the tear might flow. "What's the matter Princess?"

"Nothing" she whispered

He kissed her eye to show that he could see the tears lying there, she smiled gently "They're just tears of joy" she whispered back

"Harry…." Dempsey stopped as he felt the emotion welling up within him "… My darling I love you so much, I just don't think I can ever tell you how much it is that I love you"

The door slammed. Harry grinned, "I think your mum is back" Dempsey pulled Harry to himself again, but she wriggled and got out of bed "I'd like to meet her properly"


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later they were sitting around the kitchen table eating lunch prepared by Sophia. No one mentioned Aunty Jean, but Harry was answering a lot of questions about England and the British Police Force.

"You must come and visit us in England" Harry noticed she used words like 'us' without second thought. In the end she felt that she had answered enough for one day, Sophia was lovely but she did fulfil the Italian Mama role and wanted to know everything about her son's life. She turned the tables, "Tell me about James and your life here Sophia"

Dempsey could see that this would never end either, neither did he really want Harry informed about the whole of his former years. What's more he wanted Harry on her own again now "Ma, that's enough; I'm taking Harry down town, no idea when we will be back. I'm needed in court on Tuesday but not before then, so don't go worrying" He stood, kissed his mum on the cheek, and led Harry back upstairs. Grab a few essentials, and a sexy evening dress he whispered as he set about doing the same. Twenty minutes later they were driving off in a white MB cabriolet.

"Same car?"

"Reminded me of home"

"Home is London?" Harry checked

"Home is London princess, working in London, living in London… in London with you." He paused, "But I do love New York, and I want to show you the sights, the NYPD, Central Park, where I grew up, maybe even the Statue of Liberty…"

"Spikings only gave me a week" Harry laughed.

They reached out and touched each other's fingers, Harry's heart still skipped beats, so did Dempsey's.

They drove onto Manhattan Island; Harry had never seen such a skyline. They parked close to Central Park, "I've had this dream for quite a long time now" as he spoke James took her hand and helped her out of the car "Let's walk first".

He held her hand and they walked in the warm sunshine; his thumb gently rubbed against Harry's fingers, Harry was perfectly happy for anything to happen. Dempsey kept looking down at her and she at him; often they missed each other's glances but they were both aware of the actions of the other.

They walked across the grass, "So what is your dream?" Harry asked

Dempsey looked at her, then around at the park "Just this" he explained "We've walked around together for so many miles, in so many situations" he stopped walking and Harry stepped back to him. James held her hand up to kiss the back of it, "For so long, that I don't know how long, I have wanted to walk with you and hold your hand, but we have just walked side by side." They started to walk again "Side by side, laughing, talking, sharing and I've wanted to hold your hand, for there to be an 'us'; it's such a simple thing but right now it means everything to me because it means that you are with me, that we really are a couple." He looked at her eyes, searching them for reassurance.

"It's strange, in some ways we know more about each other than some people do when they get married, yet this is so new, so different…"

"But you do like it?"

Harry wriggled her fingers and intertwined them with James' "I'm loving it"

The warm afternoon sunshine burned onto their backs as they wandered slowly through the park, a small child came running towards them and James and Harry stretched their arms as they pulled apart to let the child run through them, but their hands stayed locked together and as they pulled back close together they both grinned looking at their fingers, "which ones are yours?"

"This one," Harry waggled a finger, "and this one," she moved another. She grinned, like James she loved the simple ordinariness of this. They had done so much together: diner, theatre, sports but a walk in the park where they were just one of hundreds of ordinary couples… an ordinary couple… on a date, in the park with your boyfriend it reflected such innocent, young love, she felt 16 again and hopelessly besotted. "I'm loving this, James," she whispered because her voice would not come out any louder. He touched her cheek and she nearly ended up on the ground as she felt her knees give way, to pull herself together she spoke "which direction?"

"Round to the other side and along the narrower path" Dempsey led the way and as they arrived at the spot Harry grinned. He saw her smirk "What?"

"Cleopatra's Needle"

"We have one just like you do" he looked at her, her eyes lit up her face, wisps of her blond hair blew in the breeze. Dempsey held Harry's hand as he guided her down to sit with him on the grass. As she sat with him the electricity sparked, each felt a thunderbolt shoot through them and their hearts both beat erratically.

He pushed her hand to his side and their eyes were locked on each other, his face moved into hers and his head tilted slightly. Their lips brushed once, then as they opened their closeness became complete. It was a soft and tender kiss. She watched and waited; he lay her down, her back onto the grass and followed with his body. With his elbow resting by her ear he could run his fingers through her hair around her ear and down her neck. With his other hand he held her and kissed her. This time he didn't break away and Harry had time for her hands to reach around his neck and pull him into herself.

As they finished the kiss James rolled onto his back and pulled Harry over to lie with her head resting on his chest, her arm across it. He held her tightly.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked

"About the first time I tried that"

"I nearly slapped you then"

"But you didn't"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because ever since I first met you there has been a part of me that has been attracted to you"

James didn't say anything and after a few moments Harry continued "There was always a part that drove me mad and made me angry as well"

He kept quiet again, then after a few moments asked, "What happened to that part?"

Harry thought carefully, "Some things I grew to like, some things you stopped doing, and" she paused also wondering what to say "sometimes, just sometimes, James Dempsey you still drive me mad"

"Like when?"

"Like when you finally tell a girl that you love her and then hold back from her…"

He rolled her back and looked into her eyes, then brought his face close to hers, brushing her lips "…Just promise me again that Fry didn't follow you out here on the next plane…"

The memory of waking with Harry in his bed with him brought another thrill to Dempsey, he let his lips brush her cheeks and her lips again.

Harry was distracted by his closeness she reached her arms up to his neck, "If you don't kiss me in a moment Dempsey I will phone Fry and tell him how to contact us"

He pulled back just a little so he could look at her. His face was a picture of joy, he leaned in and as they kissed this time the kiss went on for longer, it became harder and hungrier but this was a public park and soon they broke apart, both knowing they had months of lovemaking to catch up on.

Harry sat looking around at the variety of people sitting and walking in the park. She looked at Dempsey lying back on the grass, dozing off in the sunshine; she shook her head in disbelief. Before today, it wouldn't have been so very different in some ways: they had been known to sit in the park and even share a picnic and a bottle of wine, but as he dozed she would have watched him, wondering, trying to rationalise things in her mind, working out about what she felt and what she assumed he didn't. She grinned to herself, that was what was so different ~ James had been a real girl, talking about dreaming about them being a couple. Had this been last week her daydream would have been exactly that, wondering what it would be like to sit with him, rather than next to him, to hold hands like the other couples, and now her dream had also come to fruition. It was the same dream. She looked at James with his eyes shut and instead of watching him she lay down with him; his arm automatically stretched out to hold her and pull her into him, they dozed in the summer sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later Dempsey woke Harry "time to move Tiger we've got lots more to see".  
Dempsey loved doing the tour guide "Reminds me of one time you drove me round London" he remarked as they rejoined the main streets.

"Yeh but you brought Butch along with you" Harry reminded him

"I know" he made the sound of the wolf howling then grinned "I picked you up I recall"

"Only because it was the only way I could contact you" Harry shook her shoulders as if to deny the truth

"No, admit it, you were taken with me"

"Dempsey I hadn't seen you for 6 weeks, I was beside myself with worry!"

"When I held you I could smell your perfume; I'd been dreaming about you and that perfume and you told me to get close to Myra and that you didn't care."

"Actually I said I didn't care if you didn't care" Harry found herself correcting him

"All that time I spent with Myra I was thinking of you." Dempsey's mind went back... "When Coltrane told me that he had you…. I would have done anything to save you."

"Including shooting Coltrane?" Harry's eyes darted sideways - that was something that had bothered her that she had never resolved.

"No that was revenge… when I thought you were dead I thought life wasn't worth living." He looked at the eyes searching him "I was going to shoot him you know, my whole life was so desperately empty." He wasn't sure if that was acceptable to her or not "It wouldn't of bothered me being in prison - it would be a like a life sentance not to have you anyway".

"Did you think all that through?" asked Harry

"Not til just now" Dempsey admitted

"When I thought you were dead…" Harry started

"When was that?" Dempsey jumped slightly

"I told you"

"You didn't"

"I did" Harry's dogged determination was coming through gritted teeth

"I'm telling you you didn't" Dempsey reflected back with the same determination not to be the one in the wrong

"When Crazy Joe shot you in that dark mausoleum"

"He didn't"

"Dempsey!" Harry scolded

"Sorry" and he really was, more for nearly starting an argument than being wrong

"When Crazy Joe shot and his gun failed to fire so you didn't die and I saw you there in my mind dead, blood trickling down your face…" Harry was shocked at how vivid the recall still was "That's why I resigned; I couldn't bear to see you die again!"

"Harry..." he thought of this Mafia trial, he was known, marked and probably had a contract out on him - it might happen any time.

"I know" she reached out to touch his hand

"And you figure?"

"I decided that not to be with you at all was worse"

"Harry, this Mafia trial..."

"James, I'm not stupid, Myra knows me, and that we are connected - she could use me. My being there won't give them any more than they already had."

Dempsey nodded, that was a fair comment. He sat down on the grass, she sat next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair "Harry" ... this had all got a bit heavier than he had intended.

She looked into his eyes "Let's enjoy our time together now" she suggested putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. They rolled back on the grass and lay together before Dempsey suddenly sat back up, resting on one elbow. "I thought we'd book into a ritzy hotel, get ourselves tickets to a Broadway show, have dinner …"

"Lead the way" Harry jumped up and pulled Dempsey to follow

Dempsey managed to book a suite in the Park Central Hotel, Harry smiled, he was obviously well known in New York.

They changed and Harry put on her silver dress, she stepped in front of James; he stroked her bare shoulders, his fingers ran down to the exposed cleavage and extended along the cut that ran towards her belly before the material crossed and hugged her low waist and hips "I'm afraid you're going to have to take that off again Tiger" His mouth moved to her neck and shoulders as he started to kiss her skin.

"What time does the show start?" Harry asked aware that her body was responding to his touch and tongue outside her own control

"Who cares about a show" he found the buttons at the back, and she pulled his tie undone, then started on the shirt. They finally sat in their seats moments before the show started.

As they walked into the restaurant Dempsey glowed with pride as so many men stared admiringly at Harry. He recalled the previous time she had worn the dress to the Deputy Commissioner's retirement ball, he had been so proud then too. "Tell me Tiger, why did you bring my favourite dress"

She grinned, "You'll never believe me"

"Try me"

"You won't"

"Tell me" he demanded

"Spikings said 'and pack that bloody silver dress, he'll never keep his hands off you in that. He was like a kid who'd won every prize under the sun when he brought you to that ball.'"

"He never said that"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me"

"No way" Harry grinned, Dempsey ran his hand down her arm, "You know what? He's right! Let's skip dinner"

"No way I'm starving"

"So am I"

"For food I mean"

"I don't"

"I know, but you're buying dinner first Dempsey, then you can have desert!"

As they came back into the hotel Harry noticed the late bar, with the pianist playing. It reminded her of Ireland. "Brandy?" she suggested

"So long as I can have the next dance"

They wandered into the bar "Why didn't you stay the night in Ireland?"

"Harry, I was so scared that we'd have another blazing row, we'd only just made up"

"Do you think we'll argue again?" she asked

"No"

"No?" Harry was surprised and failed to hide it

"I don't think I know for a fact that we will, we're both fiery Harry, but there's one good thing about arguing"

"What's that?"

"The making up" he grinned and winked


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke and looked around the room; she saw Dempsey's shirt and trousers lying on the chair and smiled. Then she felt nervous, where was he, she recalled the roller coaster of the past 36 hours. She had arrived in New York uncertain of everything. Uncertain of her own feelings and those of Dempsey; not quite true she corrected her own recollections; uncertain of Dempsey's true feelings and uncertain as to whether they had a future together or on two separate continents. Then there had been that magical moment when she had heard Dempsey's plaintive declaration of his love for her and she had slipped by his side and their hearts had permanently fused as one. The dreamlike day yesterday when they had walked hand in hand in Central Park, seen a Broadway show and dined with the stars in an amazing restaurant. And also they had finally made love, she blushed, three times: three exhilarating, breathtaking, passionate, loving, tender, gentle times. Now she sat up alone in the bed 'logic' she told herself, 'his trousers are still here so he must be also'; she drew the bedclothes up around her and smiled ~ they were at last on the road to becoming a couple.

The door opened and Dempsey came in with coffee and toast provided by room service. He placed the tray on the bedside and climbed back into bed next to her. They both grinned, and then Harry threw the covers off her and got up, "Hey, I've just got back in" Harry leaned across and kissed his lips briefly "I need the bathroom"

Dempsey arranged the tray with coffee and toast so that he could reach it from the bed; he threw the covers to one side of him and sat in his boxers on the bed, leaning upright against the head of the bed waiting for Harry to come back.

Harry checked herself in the bathroom mirror, then thought it was slightly daft ~ after all Dempsey had often brought coffee up to her in the morning when he had stayed over, he had seen her after a rough day, and woken her in the middle of the night.

Still she felt this was different, and butterflies flew all down her left side, they were a couple. She was grateful she was wearing her pretty silk nightdress, she splashed her face with cold water and cleaned her teeth, then made her way back into the bedroom.

The coffee smelt good, so did the toast. James grinned at her; he opened his arms and legs, indicating that Harry could sit in between them, leaning back into him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled the covers back over their legs. He kissed the nape of her neck then let go of her to pour the coffee. He passed a mug to Harry and kissed her neck, then took a bite out of some toast.

He moved his head to the side so he could see her face better, and offered her a bite out of his slice of toast. She took the toast from him, took a bite and turned to feed him. "It's not caviar" she teased

"And the coffee's not champagne either, but the toast would still be warm if you hadn't spent so long in the bathroom" he picked up another slice and offered her another bite, before eating the rest himself.

He wrapped his left arm back around her and whilst he drank his coffee, Harry leaned her weight into him and caressed his leg.

"So no hangover then?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. 'O my' he thought to himself 'you've lost it Jim ~ you don't know what to say' His hands ran up and over her bare shoulders, he rubbed them and felt the joy of being able to caress her. Harry's skin tingled as she felt his touch, he brought his head next to hers and leaned on her left shoulder, his right hand ran down to her waist then found her arm and he leaned forward slightly more so he could hold her hand. He used his left hand to wrap around her waist again and pull her backwards.

Harry let herself fall back into him; this was her definition of heaven. James enjoyed the silence, he didn't want to lose the magic of the moment, he feared he might wake up and discover it was yet another of his dreams – he had had so many. He loved the intimacy of the silence but was searching for something to say but he felt so utterly tongue-tied.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Anything you want"

"You're the one who lives here; you show me your town"

"Well in that case I suggest you put on some comfortable shoes and we'll be the classic New York tourist."

"And a bit of the beat you grew up on?"

"Now why on earth would you want to see that?

"To see if all the tales you tell are true"

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that"

Dempsey pulled Harry out of bed, "The Big Apple tour it is then". It was an exhausting day, Harry didn't have a chance to work out the time difference to London or adjust to it, but they were both used to working incredibly long days on surveillance and coping with little sleep. They spent a second night in the hotel and the following day again they spent sight seeing. As they afternoon drew on Dempsey spoke

"I have to be in court tomorrow"

"Can I come with you?"

"They'll only let you in the public gallery"

"I'd still like to come"

"I'd like you there." He smiled and pulled her in towards himself "but now we'd better stop playing truant and go home to see my mother, and my sister, and her husband, and my brother, and his wife, and their children."

Harry's heart sunk a little, "all the family!?"

"No, I told mum to stop before she got to the cousins, and aunties and uncles, I told her they could wait for the wedding!" He grinned "Come on, she's invited them for 6.00"

Harry really enjoyed the evening, everyone was relaxed, and they just sat around a table piled high with food, and stacked out with wine. They talked and laughed, but it wasn't just asking Harry questions this time, there were many family reminisces that painted a picture of Dempsey's earlier life, she really felt as if she knew more about him, and was accepted as part of the family.

She wandered outside, looking for some space on her own for a few moments. Everyone had been truly great, a warm welcome and happy acceptance of her but there was only so much one could cope with in one night. She sat on the step were only a few nights ago everything had finally fallen into place and looked out at the stars. A wry smile crept across her face

"You see part of Orion over there" Dempsey pointed to her left as he came and sat next to her

She turned to him "I just wanted to breathe for a few minutes"

"I know" he wrapped an arm around her "that's fine"

Harry looked across the skyline, "Is that the famous belt?" she asked

"Right down near the horizon"

Harry looked, then thought, and then asked "Did you sit out here every night?"

"Not every night"

"Most nights?"

"Most nights" admitted Dempsey and Harry felt guilty

"Why?" she asked

"Because when I was little my mother used to sing a song to us kids…

He sang quietly

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Harry melted; she twisted herself round so she could look up into his earnest face looking down at her "I'm so sorry" she whispered

"I'm so glad my dream came true" he bent lower and kissed her so softly

Karen Dempsey had appeared on the patio and smiled as she witnessed the last few moments. She said rather than sung the next words of the song

_"Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing" _

She smiled to herself, it seemed her brother had finally got himself well and truly caught; "I just came to say goodbye Jim"

They broke apart and Harry made to stand

"No, no, please don't get up, Harry it's been a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we'll be meeting some more soon" She glanced around "Enjoy the stars hey?"

"Why did you wait until now to come?" asked Dempsey when they were alone again; it was a question that had passed around his mind several times these past few days and not found a suitable solution

"That song..."

"The foreigner one"

"I want to know what love is, I want you to show me" Harry quoted the lines she knew he had been thinking of

"Yeh, that's the one" Dempsey confirmed proudly

"You only told me the first two lines James!" Harry pointed out and let the silence rest as he pondered what the first two lines were, he swung her round to face him and held her shoulders "Oh Harry I'm sorry"

She ignored that, regrets weren't worth harbouring and instead went back further in time to the time she'd given James the tape; to the time they had first danced to the song "Maybe we really did start something all that time back with Morocco Jack"

A light bulb came on in Dempsey's memory – "It was you who said we didn't start anything" he chided playfully.

"Seems I was wrong" she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him "I think I'll just do the showing you what love is" she murmured through her kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Harry went to the court with Dempsey. Try as he may Dempsey couldn't get Harry access to where he had to sit and wait or watch, security was intense.

She made her way to the public gallery. Harry was surprised at the antagonism she felt when Coltrane was brought in. She hated what he had done to Dempsey, and then she remembered that if there had been no contract then Dempsey wouldn't have been in England and she would probably have ended up with whom? Well it wasn't worth thinking about.

She listened and watched; fortunately court days were quite short.

She met Dempsey afterwards and he introduced her to his NYPD friends.

"So now we know" said one

"Know what?"

"Why he turned down the position of Captain"

Harry couldn't believe her ears

"He was offered Captain? When?"

"As soon as he came back"

"He turned it down?"

"Something about preferring to police in London"

"I think I might go to England"

"Don't bother Eddie" Dempsey came back into the room "They're not all like Harry"

"None of our cops are like her though"

"So what do you think of New York?" asked Eddie

"It's big, brash, loud … um… very American" smiled Harry, gratefully feeling Dempsey's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into his protection.

"Oversized and overused?" he whispered in her ear making her blush.

"So tonight?" Brook left the question open

What say we all meet for cocktails in Zanzibars 7.15 then we can eat and take in a night club" Dempsey seemed very happy to suggest the night's timetable.

"Partners?" confirmed Leighton

"Well I'm going nowhere without Harry" he looked down at her and became speechless, his mind dancing with the thoughts that Harry was his, that there was a Harry and Jim, an 'us' he wanted for so long but never dared dream it would come to fruition. Jareed looked at Brook, they were both still single and more used to the Dempsey of old picking up a girl for himself and her friends for them. In his absence they had never achieved the success rates they had known before his departure. It was quite obviously not going to happen again tonight; they were totally bemused at the sight of Dempsey rendered speechless pure and simply by looking at the woman he had his arm around.

Dempsey relaxed his arm from around Harry and his hand found hers, he squeezed it "You'll have plenty of time to get to know this lot later, I wanna show you my old desk and things" Leading her by the hand he took her out of the room and down the corridor.

"So they offered you Captain"

"And I turned it down"

"Why?"

"You know me Harry, can't keep to the rules, always breaking them"

She turned her head and noticed he was smiling at her, this time she read the unspoken words in his eyes, god it was so obvious she thought yet she had failed to read the undeclared subplot for so many, many months.

"Desk?" she teased "I thought you didn't do deskwork"

"I still had a desk, piled high with paperwork that no one did." He grinned, then his smile dropped "Joey had an even higher pile, drink stopped him…" he fell silent and Harry squeezed his hand, offering a reassurance she didn't know how to vocalise. Grateful he returned the squeeze with an understood thank you.

A couple of NYPD guys just coming in off duty walked past, as one wolf whistled the other threw his thumbs up to Dempsey who pushed Harry through the office door before she heard any comments they shouted out.

"This Sergeant was my desk, this was my typewriter, and this the coffee machine." He poured two coffees and passed one to her, the office was much bigger than SI10, Harry took her coffee and still standing sat back against the desk.

The chief came out of his office, in his own way rather like Spikings Harry thought ~ that bit older, a little larger but with the same un-nerving ability to know everything that was going on in his workplace.

"Dempsey!?" The tone of scepticism remarkably similar to Spikings

"Chief meet my partner from SI10 Sergeant Makepeace"

Harry held out her hand which was firmly taken and shook "You keep him in control?" he asked

"We try to"

"We tried to, what I want to know is if you succeed?"

"Well… he is unconventional and dangerous and breaks all the rules and…" Harry was beginning to get into a flow. The chief laughed and interrupted "I guess no is the answer"

"We always thought it was because he was American"

"Oh no my dear, it's because he's a bloody good cop that's why" the chief laughed. He stopped then started to laugh again

"What?" asked Dempsey in his annoyed tone.

"What the hell did you think when they told you she was going to be your partner? I know you Dempsey – 'meter maids' 'women don't have a criminal brain' he laughed louder and Dempsey shuffled uncomfortably "Well I met one that's different that's all" he spoke defensively.

The chief looked at Harry, "Welcome to the offices of the NYPD, If Dempsey rates you then you're welcome here on the team at any time." He returned to his office to take a phone call.

"Come on we'll walk round the rest on our way out, we need to get home and change and go back to meet the guys at 7.15."

Dempsey actually spent most of his time back at his mother's reading through his notes for the next day in court. Harry came down with her hair wrapped in a towel and a bath robe on "What sort of evening are you talking about?"

"Just a regular night out" Dempsey was engrossed in his reading

"So what sort of dress?"

"Any"

"Dempsey!"

"What?"

"Any is not an answer"

"Any will be fine, Harry you couldn't dress wrong if you tried"

"Dempsey"

"What?"

"Give me a clue"

"The Dorchester and Tramps"

"Thank you" she turned and left, the thank you had had a slightly tense tone that Dempsey only felt as she left the room.

"She's nervous" his mother spoke up

"What?" Even Dempsey thought he might have to invent a new word to say

"She's nervous about meeting all your NYPD friends"

"Why?" there was the new word, Dempsey felt quite proud of himself but irritated by the conversation.

"It's a big deal"

"No it's not"

"It is to a woman"

"Well Harry's not like women"

"Maybe she's not like a woman at work, but she wants to make a good impression tonight"

"She's already done that, she wowed them, at least half the NYPD want to go to England since she's been in there this afternoon."

"Well" his mother spoke as she removed the papers from his hands "Go and have your shower and choose something for her to wear"

Dempsey looked at his mother, she had been so remarkably understanding over the past few days, he had been so especially grateful for that first night when she had left them alone, maybe he should take her advice.

"He went upstairs, the hairdryer was humming so his knock on the bedroom door went unheard. He slipped in and opened the wardrobe in which Harry had squeezed in her dresses. He chose a short sparkly dress and laid it on the bed, then went over and kissed her neck,

"I remember the very first time I kissed your neck" he whispered "We were in Barbados and you kept describing those drug dealers, you know I never really was listening to you."

He kissed her ear, her neck, and turned her front towards him and continued "I remember that Police Ball, not all of it quite, I was so nervous I got drunk, but I know we danced and I wanted to kiss you and to make love to you in the middle of that dance floor."

"I think that's what Spikings was frightened you might do, he pushed us into the first taxi that arrived before your hands got anywhere else" Harry turned and lifted her chin so his kisses could come around her long silky neck. He loosened her robe and kissed down her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry picked up the dress she had moved from the bed to allow their activity just now, "So this dress then?" she questioned

"Will be perfect" he kissed her nose and picked a white dress shirt out of the wardrobe.

Harry glanced at the time "Dempsey!" she sounded shocked it's "7.00 already"

"No problem, no one will be there at 7.15, that's just code 8.00 will be fine, and we're the stars of the night so they won't go anywhere without us, however late we are."

Harry looked uncertain when he said 'stars of the night' and Dempsey noticed the furrow wrinkle through her brow "You put that dress on and go and reassure my mother that you're fine, then I can have my shower and we can go"

Harry was all too keen for him to get ready so she finished dressing and wandered downstairs.

"Wow, you look stunning my dear"

"Thank you"

"Jimmy was telling me half the NYPD want to transfer to London"

"Well I really don't know why"

"I think it has to do with you" Sophia winked and Harry laughed "Well most of the team are guys, some are really quite…" she paused "unimpressive or easy to ignore as far as looks go and the other women are older."

She smoothed her dress, and sat down, she started to speak several times but her mouth produced silence. "Ask away dear"

"A night out with the lads isn't usually this sophisticated is it?"

"Can you remember where you're going?"

"Zanzibars?" Harry thought she remembered.

"No Harry, it's a celebration night."

"Oh" Harry was surprised, she had been there throughout the brief organisation and missed that completely

"Zanzibars is always the start for the big celebrations"

"Big celebrations?" Harry queried

"Hatch, match, dispatch, 40th birthdays, divorces, promotions and retirements. Let me guess the question was asked about a night out, Jimmy chose the venue."

"How did you know?"

"Oh I've been around the NYPD life long enough to learn their code"

Harry guessed they fell into the matching category

Dempsey arrived downstairs "Let's go princess, don't wait up mum he teased"

The evening was great fun, and full of Dempsey stories. After their cocktails they dined at a fantastic restaurant and moved onto a nightclub. Dempsey's friends were fun and whilst Harry danced with them Dempsey smooth talked two women, within minutes it seemed they were all over him, Harry glanced over and watched Dempsey introduce them to Jareed and Brook. Leighton grinned "They are never very successful, always used to rely on Dempsey to get them someone".

Harry realised as she watched him that for the first time she felt no jealousy. All those times at String Fellows or Tramps they had gone together, and even mostly gone home together but every time she had watched him dance with someone else, watch his fingers run down their arms, under their chins, his arm wrap around their waist she had always held a dread that she would be getting a taxi home alone and watch him step out with one of her friends or acquaintances. Now it was different, she knew exactly what he was doing and she felt so proud that this tall handsome man that so many women wanted was hers.

He came back over to her in a matter of minutes and led her back onto the dance floor. The dances had become slow and he held her tightly against himself, enjoying her perfume and her arms around him and her face nuzzled into his neck. Harry just loved to feel James's arms around her, guiding her, holding her. He equally delighted in being able to hold Harry in a different way. It wasn't that they hadn't danced together, that he hadn't ever held her coat for her or wrapped an arm around her shoulder but it had always been given and received differently. She could feel the beat of Dempsey's heart against her, he whispered into her ear. Harry grinned and they left the floor. "Guys we're heading home" Dempsey announced to those not dancing "Got to be in court later this morning" he added the explanation, everyone laughed, no one believed it to be the reason.

Indoors Dempsey made themselves both a tequila sunrise and sat next to Harry on the couch as he passed her her drink.

"You enjoyed yourself princess"

"It was fun; I think Jareed and Brook must miss you"

"You didn't mind did you?" Dempsey suddenly panicked

"You have a natural talent" Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

James took another sip and put his glass down, allowing his now free hand to cruise Harry's leg and move up her thigh. Harry felt the excitement of making love with James again, she felt as if they could never express themselves enough. Her pulse started to race, she kissed his lips hard and allowed his hand to move under her dress around her thigh. As he started to lean over her and guide her down onto the sofa she suddenly remembered Sophia..

"Your mother said something about Zanzibars being special"

"You're special princess"

"A code?"

"We're special then" now he leaned into kiss her but she leaned out of his reach and picked her drink back up. She taunted him, her eyes were fixed on his, she grinned and waited.

"You're mine and I didn't want any of those yanks trying to make out with you"

She allowed his hand to wander around her thigh but sipped her drink some more, how could she do this he wondered ~ two totally different messages, well that she had done for years he acknowledged to himself.

Harry's eyes were still fixed on him, an eyebrow raised as if to ask for more. She felt his caresses in anticipation and wanted to be in his arms but she wanted to hear more, could she draw it out she wondered before she gave in to the pulsing blood running around her body.

Dempsey knew that Harry had that determined look; it was one he recognised well after all determination was one of her defining characteristics. As he thought about her his heart fluttered and he melted again: the steely, resolute, indomitable male gave way. "Ok, I've never had one of the big celebrations, never having gotten to 40, or had a kid or even got engaged, and… well we're unlikely to be here for one of those getting married celebrations so it was my way…."

Harry's lips were planted on his, then she stood and lead him out. The moonlight shone through the kitchen window as they passed towards the stairs prompting her memory. Harry smiled and winked at James "When you wish upon a star anything your heart desires will come to you"

**btw the next story is called home alone - for good reason ;)**


End file.
